Percy Jackson and the Olympians Songfics
by AtlantaJackson95
Summary: These are random songfics based off of Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. What Hurts the Most

**Hey guys!**

**These are random songfics that tie to Percy and Annabeth. I've wanted to do this for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own PJO or "What Hurts the Most." Though I must say that Rascal Flatts is AMAZING!**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Songfics:

What Hurts the Most: Rascal Flatts

Annabeth stepped onto the hard wood of the dock. She stared out at the rain pounding mercilessly across the water, churning up the normally smooth waters of the canoe lake. Chiron was allowing the rain to fall, because he was just as melancholy as those from camp who requested it. Which was everyone. But Annabeth… Annabeth had to stay strong. That is… in public…

Here, there was no one looking up to her. No one who knew her to be the strong daughter of  
Athena that she was. Here, she could wallow in her misery in peace.

Percy. He was at the Roman Camp, in San Francisco. After searching for him for over a week, he was just miles away from where she lived. Standing in front of the canoe lake, memories surged through her like slaps to the face.

The day he arrived, weak, stubborn, and slow, as he stared in confusion at the Naiads that waved to him from the bottom of the lake.

A thousand blows of his cheerful smile, as he—without meaning to—lit up the moods of everyone around him with his humorous, sarcastic outlook on life and death.

The night of his sixteenth birthday, after the others had dumped them in the water, as he kissed her at the bottom of the lake, ignoring the stares of the fish and Naiads that surrounded them.

Annabeth felt saltwater mix with the rain that ran down her face, and she made no effort to stop it. In the distance, she could just barely hear the Apollo cabin singing their hearts out, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. She sat down at the edge of the dock and hugged her knees to her chest, listening to the sad words dance through her mind.

_I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me _

Definitely. She sat in the pouring rain, numb to its cold embrace.

_I can take a few tears now and then  
And I just let 'em out _

The taste of saltwater reached her mouth. Instead of calming her, it wrenched her heart more, as she remembered the comforting scent of saltwater that accompanied Percy wherever he went, and the taste of his lips on hers.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay _

Nowadays, her whole life was all pretense, as she went about her daily duties, imagining the presence of him near, as he tried to make her laugh by throwing out his sarcastic and snappy comebacks to her teasing. She cried harder as she remembered how well they used to work.

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most _

What hurt her every second of every minute of every day

_Was being so close _

Was the knowledge that she could have stopped him. Could have raced to his cabin before Hera took him away.

_And havin' so much to say _

She could have at least told him everything that she wanted to. Told him how much she cared about him. Told him that she… that she…

_And watchin' you walk away _

But, _no_. She just _had_ to stand there and watch him leave, while unknowingly feeling the last lingering taste of him that she would for a long time. She just _had _to.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been _

She would never know what could have happened over the course of these six months. With the chance that he won't remember her hanging over her head, there was always the chance that she never _would_ know… Know if he… if he…

_And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

If he loved her too…

_It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losin' you everywhere I go _

Every time she would pass the Poseidon cabin, she'd visibly flinch. She hadn't been there since she found his empty bed. The Poseidon cabin was a cold place for all at camp. Yet, most of the campers came by every day to dust and such, so it looked exactly the way Percy left it.

_But I'm doin' it _

Barely… Barely doing it…

_It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends and I'm alone _

She forced it… but it never reached her eyes anymore. The last time that she had truly smiled was when… when he was still there… still lighting up the cold winter of camp…

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret _

She should have stopped this… she should have stopped this… She should have… but she didn't…

_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

If she could, she would have gotten over her fear and just told him… just told him…

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close _

She was _so close_ to what she wanted. She was _so close_ to building something permanent. _So close…_

_And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away _

He's gone. Just. Like. That.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been _

She should've said it. She should've told him that…

_And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

That she loved him…

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do _

"Percy," she whispered aloud. "We're coming. Please be there, Seaweed Brain. Please be there…"

_Please be there…_

**Coming up: Percy's side to it, with "Words I Couldn't Say" by Rascal Flatts (also)**


	2. Words I couldn't Say

**Next one!  
**

**I'm going to skip the introductions and go straight to the story!  
**

**P.S. I do not own PJO or "Words I Couldn't Say." And Rascal Flatts still rocks!  
**

Words I Couldn't Say: Rascal Flatts:

**Percy**

_The river swirled out of Percy's control. He sank into the darkness of the whirlpool._

Percy sat up with a jolt. He was in his bed in the Fifth Cohort Barracks. Surrounding him were several other Legionnaires who retired early. Their snores echoed around the room.

Percy slid out of bed and slipped his Reeboks on. He tried to be careful not to wake anyone. Leaving his new Praetor's cape folded at the foot of his bunk, he snuck out the door.

He ran.

Faster than he had in a long time. He ran away from everything.

Eight months without his old life. _**(A.N. Yes, I know that it was only six months, but Percy thought it was eight, remember?)**_

His new duties as leader of Camp Jupiter.

Ella's new prophecy about the Mark of Athena burning through Rome, and the Prophecy of Seven.

Gaea trying to make him a pawn. Hera's plans for him in yet another prophecy.

All of it. He left all of it behind with his Praetor's cape. There was only one thing left that he couldn't get rid of.

Annabeth.

He wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him. Either kiss him in relief—and make him feel _guilty_ for leaving—or punch him in the gut. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Percy finally stopped at the top of a hill overlooking New Rome on one side and the mortal world on the other, breathing like he'd just run from New York to California and back. He plopped down under a tall maple tree and watched the town.

The Apollo kids were playing songs for entertainment, and the one that they had just started caught Percy's attention. He let it flow through his mind.

_In a book in a box in the closet  
In a line in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

This object—to Percy—sounded extremely diverse and important. Curiosity got the better of him, and he listened closer. Strangely, he had this nagging feeling of what it was, and—even more strangely—his mind wandered to Annabeth, and his heart wrenched with sadness and regret.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far_

Realization hit him, and he had to agree. If only he'd said it before he left. He meant every word of it, and he wished that he could go back to the night before he left and do it all over again. So he could tell her.

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

Percy had to agree. Annabeth was the whole world to him. He'd hold up the sky for her, which—coincidentally—he had before.

_And I let it all slip away –_

There was still every chance that she'd moved on after eight _**(A.N. I know! I know!)**_ months. Just the thought of that happening broke his heart into pieces.

_What do I do, now that you're gone_

What'll he do? What'll he do? There was no going back, and every moment without her hurt.

_No backup plan, no second chance_

He wanted just one more chance. Just _one_ more chance to tell her everything that he didn't before.

_And no one else to blame_

But it was his fault, and this was his punishment. He left her. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be like the others, but he left her all the same. _**(A.N. In case y'all have forgotten, Percy blames himself for everything, remember?)**_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

Three little words, Percy. Just three little words…

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

Everything there should have been dark and cold. Not beautiful, like it was.

_There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

The city had such amazing Roman architecture. Annabeth loved architecture…

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

Just three little words…

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

Three little words… Percy bit his lip. Hard.

_And it's too late now –_

It's too late… It's too late…

_What do I do, now that you're gone_

Gone… She's gone… He left her, and there's no guarantee that she'll come for him…

_No backup plan, no second chance_

She was always the one with the plans… A ton of good improvising did him…

_And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

He should've just said it. But every time he considered it, his throat would feel dry, and his palms sweaty. Pathetic. That's what he is… _**(A.N. Again: What PERCY'S thinking! Not me! I think he's BADASS, not Pathetic!)**_

_Are the words I couldn't say—_

Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic…

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

Three little words…

_Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself_

I—I love you, Annabeth. But you can't hear me…

_What do I do, now that you're gone_

You can't hear me…

_No backup plan, no second chance_

You can't hear me…

_And no one else to blame_

I love you…

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

I love you…

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do, what do I say_

He knew the first thing that he'd say when they were alone after she stepped off of that ship when it finally came.

_And no else to blame_

He'd tell her.

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

He'd tell her he loved her.

_Are the words I couldn't say_

The last notes echoed amongst the treetops, and the Apollo kids started in on a happier song. But Percy was still lost in his sorrow and regret.

"I'm so sorry, Wise Girl," he whispered to the stars. "I love you, and now I wish I'd told you before. I'm so sorry…"

_So sorry…_

__**Aw! Poor Percy!**

**Next chapter: "The Day Before You" by (surprise, surprise) RASCAL FLATTS!  
**

**Now then... REVIEW!  
**


	3. The Day Before You

The Day Before You: Rascal Flatts

**So they aren't actually listening to the song in this one. It's more  
like a music video that you read.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

Percy stared up at the Argo II as it descended into camp. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Percy?" Reyna's concerned voice broke his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine."

She didn't answer for a moment, and stared up at the ship. Finally, she asked. "What's your girlfriend look like?"

He blinked at her in surprise. Percy pursed his lips for a second, "Well..."

_I had all but given up on findin' the one_

"She's tall," he began, "with curly blonde hair and a single gray streak."

_That I could fall into_

"Knowing her, it's going to be in a ponytail."

_On the day before you_

"And she has intelligent gray eyes. The color of storms..."

_I was ready to settle for_

"Pretty and intimidating at the same time. It's scary sometimes..."

_Less than love and not much more_

"If she hasn't changed in the past few months, then she'll be wearing her orange Camp HalfBlood t-shirt and Jean shorts."

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

"You sound like you know her pretty well, Percy." Reyna noted.

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

"It's to be expected." he smiled to himself. "I've known her for fiveyears, so-"

He cut off.

Is that-?

_Now you're here_

She had her curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore an orange Camp HalfBlood t-shirt and Jean shorts. Her intimidating gray eyes surveyed the Romans.

_And everything is changing_

She was as beautiful as he remembered.

_Suddenly life means so much_

She seemed to be searching for something.

_I can't wait_

The girl next to her gestured towards Percy, and when she saw him, her eyes lit up.

_To wake up tomorrow_

When the ship touched the ground, she was the first one off. She pushed through the crowd, ignoring the glares from the suspicious legionnaires.

_And find out this promise is true_

She stopped in front of him.

_I will never have to go back to_

He barely noticed Reyna and those around them step back to form a ragged circle around the two of them. He barely noticed the Greeks grinning at the two of them eagerly.

He barely noticed any of that.

_The day before you_

She grinned up at him, and everything died away.

He smiled.

_In your eyes I see forever_

Annabeth was nervous as she scanned the crowd for that familiar face.

She thought back to when he would smile at her in that way that made her think that everything would be alright.

_Makes me wish that my life had never knew_

She hated Hera for taking him.

_The day before you_

Hated Hera with a passion.

_Oh, but heaven knows those years without you_

But she also knew that... with six months of separation... it would be all the sweeter when she saw him.

_Was shapin' my heart for the day that I found you_

"Annabeth?" Piper caught her attention and gestured towards the center of the crowd. "That guy's staring at you..."

_If you're the reason for all that I've been through_

Annabeth turned to look at the direction that Piper was pointing to see a guy in a purple t-shirt and jeans watching her. He had messy black hair that hung down over his sea green eyes.

Wait.

Sea green eyes?

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

Her breath caught.

_Now you're here_

He gave Annabeth a small smile. Her heart leaped. It wasn't a smile that said, "You look familiar. I think I know you." It was a smile that said, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

He knew who she was.

_And everything is changing_

The moment the ship hit the ground, she leaped off and stepped forward.

_Suddenly life means so much_

She weaved through the crowd, ignoring the hostile stares of Romans.

_I can't wait_

He unconsciously took a step forward.

_To wake up tomorrow_

Those around him pulled back to give them space.

_And find out this promise is true_

Annabeth stopped in front of him.

_I will never have to go back to_

He smiled softly down at her.

_The day before you_

She couldn't help returning the smile.

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone_

"Nice to see you again, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. They barely heard the gasped of shock that came from the Romans as she openly insulted the obvious leader of Camp Jupiter.

_And I'm never goin' back_

He grinned at the nickname. He'd missed hearing her call him that. She smiled in return.

"So do you know how I know you?" Annabeth asked.

_No, I'm never goin' back_

"I don't know," he smirked mischievously. His voice lifted her sadness from the past six months and caused it to vanish. "Does this answer your question?"

_Now you're here_

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around in a circle.

_And everything is changing_

The two of them couldn't help laughing.

_Suddenly life means so much_

He set her back down and pulled her into his chest. They held tight to each other, both terrified that the other would disappear if they let go.

_I can't wait_

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he whispered into her hair with a smile.

_To wake up tomorrow_

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in return, her cheek pressed against his Camp HalfBlood bead necklace.

He'd kept the bead necklace...

_And find out this promise is true_

He bent down so his breath tickled her ear.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah, Percy?"

_I will never have to go back to_

He rubbed his lips together. He'd sworn to himself that he'd do it the moment he saw her. It was now or never.

"I love you," he breathed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

_No, I'll never have to go back to_

She leaned back and stared up at him. Her heart was racing faster than anything. She smiled. He was cute when he was nervous.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she murmured. "Don't apologize."

He smiled.

_The day before you_

His hands caught her face and-in front of hundreds of people—his lips captured hers.

They were vaguely aware of cheering coming from the Greeks. All they cared about was each other, and never letting go again.

Never...

**In case you're wondering: The first verse and chorus was in Percy's pov, the second verse and chorus in Annabeth's pov, and the bridge and final chorus alternating povs with each line.**

**So. Any suggestions on another song?**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


End file.
